He'll be back?
by ezkjpr
Summary: Bertemunya kembali Hangeng dengan Heechul. Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? Akankah kesalah pahaman ini terselesaikan? He will be back..? /HanChul/other SJ members/DLDR!


**He'll be back?**

A HanChul fanfiction.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

The story is mine. **Just a fanfiction** who inspired from Hangeng's life who have a solo career.

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS

-'Broke' HanChul Romance - Hurt/Comfort fanfiction-

Copyright© _**ezkjpr**_, 2012

* * *

Shanghai. February, 2012.

Seorang pria yang sedang duduk di bangku mewah berukiran kayu tersebut terlihat sedang memegang harian surat kabar. Matanya tertuju kepada berita utama yang ada di halaman terdepan surat kabar tersebut. Ia terpaku. Merenung dan mencoba untuk tidak mengingat hal itu kembali. Tetapi... Ia gagal.

'**HANGENG MERILIS ALBUM KEDUA YANG LANGSUNG SUKSES DIPASARAN.**'

"Geng, bisa kita berangkat sekarang? Kamu ada jadwal press conference di Shanghai sebentar lagi. Ingatkan?" Ucap pria yang sudah ada disampingnya, pria itu sekarang sedang melihat apa yg sedang dibaca oleh orang yang baru saja dia tegur tadi.

"Aku tau, Sun Le." Ucapnya singkat kepada sahabat yang mencakup asistennya tersebut.

Hangeng POV

Aku harus pergi sekarang. Mengumumkan tentang konser ku kepada para media juga GengFans dan EL..-ah mereka pasti sudah menunggu. Ucapku dalam hati yang langsung dibarengi dengan anggukan mantap ku kepada sahabat didepanku ini.

Kami sampai, hanya selang kurang lebih 15menit dan kami sudah sampai di tempat press conference ini. Terlihat banyak sekali GengFans yang menunggu diluar gedung. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat membawa spanduk, chering towel, papan namaku, dan mereka juga menggunakan baju yang sama. Aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depanku saat ini. Hatiku mulai menghangat.

Aku pun turun setelah memerhatikan keadaan dari dalam mobil sebentar. Seperti biasa semuanya memakai atribut bewarna kuning dan juga biru. Biru? Warna itu...-ada yang menepuk pundakku pelan, ternyata Sun Le.

"Ayo masuk, aku tau apa yang sedang kamu lihat tapi coba lah fokus untuk kali ini, berikan senyum terbaikmu." Ucapnya mengingatkan ku. Lagi.

Apa kalian tahu? Semenjak aku pulang dan berkarir disini, banyak orang terdekatku yang mengatakan bahwa 'Kemana Hangeng kita yang dulu? Senyumannya beda sekali sekarang ini..' dan aku tidak tau apa yang kufikirkan. Aku kacau.

Press conference pun berjalan dengan lancar. Semua pertanyaan bisa ku jawab dengan meyakinkan. Aku juga mengumumkan beberapa list negara yang akan kukunjungi di World Tour Concert ku nanti.

Dan sekarang aku harus bersiap latihan untuk konser hari pertama di Shanghai. Tan Han Geng, chaio!

Author POV

Seoul. February, 2012

Rintikan hujan membasahi kota yang terkenal tidak ada matinya dalam beraktifitas. Salah satu kawasan elit di Seoul pun juga merasakannya.

Seorang lelaki yang sedang serius dengan laptop di depannya tiba-tiba terdiam sesaat saat melihat apa yang dia baca di layar laptop bermerek itu.

"Hyuuungg~!" Teriak pria itu yang masih terus memandangi laptopnya.

"Waeyo Donghae-ya? Kau ini tidak bisa ngomong dengan volume lebih pelan sedikit hah?" Balas Kangin berteriak. Ia baru saja menyelasaikan wajib militernya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Aish~ igeo igeo! Lihat ini!" Balas Donghae yang langsung membuat beberapa member yang sedang berkumpul melihat kearah yang dimaksud oleh Donghae.

Semua terdiam.

"Dia sangat sukses sekarang. Lalu? Kenapa kau heboh sekali?" Ucap Sungmin sambil beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

"Kau tidak lihat hyung? Jadwal konsernya kali ini berdekatan dengan konser kita di Shanghai nanti! Itu artinya..." Donghae pun terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menunggu reaksi dari member lain.

"Kita bisa bertemu dan menonton konsernya. Begitukah Hae-ya?" Tebak Eunhyuk langsung. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan antusias dari Donghae. Yang lain hanya manggut-manggut tidak jelas.

"Perlukah kita ajak Heechul hyung? Bersama kita?" Tanya Ryewook polos.

"Molla. Aku tidak yakin Wookie-ya dia bisa pergi atau tidak. Setau aku orang yang sedang menjalani wajib militer tidak bisa seenaknya saja meninggalkan negara. Lagipula kita belum mengetahui jadwal libur dia kan?" Balas Yesung lembut. Semua pun terdiam. Mereka membenarkan ucapan Yesung. Beberapa dari mereka sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

Kring~

"Yoboseoyo?"

"..."

"Ah ye, algeseumnida"

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Siwon kepada Yesung, yang notabenenya adalah member tertua yang ada di dorm sekarang ini.

"Aku baru saja dapat telfon dari manager kita, dia memberi tahu tentang jadwal liburnya Heechul hyung. Kebetulan tadi pagi aku menanyakannya" Jawab Yesung yang langsung dibarengi dengan ekspresi wajah para member yang menunggu lanjutannya.

"Jadi jadwalnya...?" Tanya Sungmin

"Dia dapat jatah libur 3 hari sebelum konser Hankyung hyung diadakan." Dan ucapannya langsung disambut helaan nafas lega dari semua member terkecuali pria yang masih sibuk dengan PSP nya di sudut ruangan.

"Tapi kalian yakin mau mengajak Heechul hyung ke konser Hangeng hyung? Aku rasa itu akan sulit" Sambung pria itu datar. Dia meng-pause game yang dimainkannya, lalu berbalik menghadap para hyung nya itu.

"Kalian juga tahu sendiri kan manajemen kita itu seperti apa? Kalian mau kita habis saat sudah pulang dari Shanghai?" Lanjut pria itu lagi.

"Molla Kyuhyun-ah. Kita harus fikirkan caranya dari sekarang." Dan semua member pun kembali bergelut dengan fikirannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Bulan Maret pun tiba. Heechul sudah mendapatkan liburannya. Dia juga sudah diberitahu oleh member lainnya kalau mereka ingin Heechul ikut bersama mereka ke Shanghai. Heechul pun setuju tanpa banyak tanya.

Sesampainya di Shanghai, mereka langsung menuju ke hotel yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak management dan promotor. Sudah banyak ELF yang datang untuk sekedar menyambut ataupun melihat idola mereka secara dekat.

Jadwal mereka kali ini pun sudah mulai dijalankan, dari rehearsal hingga persiapan dan fitting baju untuk konser nanti.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di tempat untuk konser mereka. Mengadakan rehearsal sebentar sebelum akhirnya mereka mendapatkan waktu bebas. Dan sekarang saat rehearsal sudah selesai, member pun sepakat untuk berkumpul di kamar Yesung.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Heechul saat ia baru sampai dikamar Yesung. Dia adalah member terakhir yang sampai karena tadi dia pergi ke cafetaria terlebih dahulu.

"Aniyo. Hanya berkumpul saja dan membicarakan rencana jalan-jalan besok." Balas Kangin santai.

"Oh. Memang rencananya kita mau kemana? Tumben sekali, biasanya memencar." tanya Heechul kembali, dia pun mengambil posisi duduk disamping Donghae tepat mengarah ke arah tv.

"Donghae ingin kita pergi bersama ke salah satu acara temannya di daerah Shanghai juga, katanya temannya mengisi acara disana. Kebetulan Siwon juga kenal dengan mereka." Balas Leeteuk yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia langsung duduk di samping Kangin.

"Siwon dan Donghae kenal? Teman Skip Beat kalian kah?" Heechul memakan snack yang ada di pangkuan Shindong sambil tetap bertanya. Dan hanya dijawab dengan senyuman tipis dari tuan muda Choi tersebut.

Mereka pun membicarakan rencana jalan besok, dan akhirnya Donghae pergi dahulu bersama dengan Eunhyuk ke tempat tersebut. Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Leeteuk harus mengisi acara di salah satu radio sehingga mereka menyusul, sedangkan Kangin, Ryewook dan Shindong pergi ke studio foto terlebih dahulu untuk melakukan pemotretan CF mereka yang terbaru. Sedangkan Siwon menemui kenalannya di hotel dekat gedung yang akan mereka kunjungi. Heechul datang paling akhir, menunggu di jemput oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

.

.

.

Hari itu pun tiba, semua member yang memiliki kegiatan masing-masing sudah berangkat. Hanya tinggal Heechul yang masih stay di kamar hotel. Menunggu di jemput dengan EunHae couple tersebut.

"Bosan sekali." Heechul mengeluh sambil memainkan handphone yang ada di tangannya. Semua hal sudah dilakukannya, dari mengupdate weibo, twitter, hingga browsing di internet tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Lebih baik aku meminta ke Donghae alamat tempatnya saja, lalu berangkat duluan kesana dengan taxi. Tapi bahasa mandarin ku payah sekali." Heechul bergumam sendiri, sibuk dengan fikirannya. Hingga terdengar lentunan lagu yang berasal dari handphonenya. Ada satu pesan baru.

_'Hyung sepertinya aku dan Eunhyuk agak terlambat untuk menjemputnu, lagi pula jika harus menjemput mu terlebih dahulu kami harus memutar. Bagaimana? Sedangkan acaranya satu jam lagi akan dimulai.'_

Heechul mengernyit. Dia berucap dalam hati 'Dasar ikan, kemarin bilang tidak apa-apa jika harus memutar balik, tapi sekarang? Huh.'

Heehul pun langsung dengan cepat membalas pesan dongsaeng kesayangannya tersebut.

'_Baiklah beritahu aku sekarang alamatnya. Aku akan mencoba naik taxi. Tapi jika aku tersesat, jamgan harap kamu selamat!' _

Heechul lalu mengirim balasan pesannya dan bersiap turun ke loby, untuk naik taxi yang sudah ada di hotel itu.

Dia menyebutkan gedung tempat diselenggarakannya acara tersebut. Berterimakasih lah kepada Jia yang sudah mengajarkannya beberapa kata dasar bahasa China. Sekarang hanya butuh waktu kurang lebih 15 menit untuk menuju gedung tersebut. Donghae sengaja menyuruhnya untuk lewat pintu belakang. Karena didepan sudah banyak gerumbulan orang untuk mengantri masuk ke dalam gedung.

Heechul pun akhirnya masuk kedalam gedung dengan mengenakan penyamaran yang sempurna. Ditambah dengan kacamata hitam dan scraft merah yang menggantung di lehernya. Heechul pun berjalan ke arah kanan. Ia menelfon Leeteuk untuk menanyakan keberadaan mereka sekarang.

"Jungsoo-ya, kalian dan yang lain sudah dimana?" Tanya Heechul sesaat setelah terdengar suara disebrangnya.

"Aku dan yang lain sedang di lobby utara. Menunggu Shindong yang sedang ke toilet. Kamu kesini saja." Jawab Leeteuk yang langsung diakhiri dengan ucapan 'Baiklah' dari Heechul.

Heechul pun berjalan dengan mengikuti petunjuk yang ada di gedung tersebut. Tetapi tanpa disadarinya ia sudah sampai di backstage. Itu diketahui juga karena ada orang yang menyebut backstage di dalam percakapannya dan melihat banyak staff yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Sadar akan kesalahannya, ia pun berniat bertanya kepada salah satu orang yang lewat. Kebetulan ada seorang lelaki mengenakan jaket hitam santai yang memiliki tinggi tidak jauh dari heechul.

"Permisi, loby utara berada dimana?" Tanya Heechul dengan pengucapan bahasa mandarin dasar yang cukup fasih.

Lelaki tersebut terdiam sesaat. Heechul merasa pernah melihat postur badan orang di depannya. Dari tinggi, bentuk tubuh, hingga style baju yang dipakai. Dia merasa familiar. Tapi fikiran tersebut dibuang jauh-jauh olehnya.

"Permisi. Hey loby utara berada di-"Omongan Heechul terhenti seketika, bersamaan dengan lelaki tadi yang berbalik ke arah Heechul.

"Loby utara ada di-" Ucapannya juga terhenti saat melihat sesosok orang yang berada didepannya. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Lelaki tersebut terdiam sambil menurunkan tangannya perlahan -yang tadinya digunakan untuk menunjukkan arah-. Dia masih terdiam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Seolah sedang bertanya dalam hati apakah ini nyata atau hanya sekedar ilusi.

"Han.." Heechul bergumam pelan, reaksinya tidak jauh beda dari orang di depannya. Gumaman yang diucapkannya sangat pelan tetapi lelaki tersebut masih bisa mendengar jelas omongan tersebut, dikarenakan lorong tenpat mereka berada tidak ada orang selain mereka.

"K-kau..kenapa disini?" Seketika ekspresi terkejut Heechul langsung berubah dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Rella..kamu kenapa bisa berada di Shanghai?" Tanya orang yang dipanggil Han oleh Heechul tersebut lembut. Dia lansung mengubah bahasanya menjadi bahasa Korea. Dirinya masih tidak percaya dengan pandangan didepannya.

"Refreshing. Aku duluan" Balas Heechul dingin lalu berbalik badan, panggilan dan tatapan matanya masih sama. Panggilan dan tatapan mata yang selalu ia rindukan. Tatapan mata yang selalu terbayang-bayang sampai detik sebelum mereka bertemu kembali. Heechul mencoba menghindari tatapan mata orang itu, yang hampir 3 tahun ini selalu dia rindukan. Hatinya sesak. Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Han tersebut tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa, dia seperti mendapat pilihan. Tetap diam dan melihatnya pergi atau menahannya dan meminta maaf? Ia memilih yang pertama.

Heechul sudah tahu sekarang rencana apa yang disusun oleh semua member. Mengajaknya ke Shanghai, lalu menghadiri konser lelaki itu tapi seolah-olah menghadiri acara temannya Donghae dan Siwon, mempertemukan mereka, dan berharap mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Heechul berfikir cukup lama, lalu ia mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

.

.

.

Konser pun diadakan, diawali dengan VCR tentang tema konser kali ini. Semua anggota Super Junior sudah berkumpul dengan penyamaran yang sempurna tentunya. Mereka duduk di tempat VVIP, tiket sebelumnya sudah dipesan oleh Zhoumi. Kebetulan Zhoumi dan Henry juga ikut mendukung dan berpatisipasi dalam rencana ini.

Semua penonton berteriak histeris saat lampu dimatikan. Tidak banyak dari mereka yang ikut menyalakan lighstick bewarna kuning, tapi masih terlihat ada beberapa yang menggunakan lighstick biru disudut belakang. Leeteuk yang melihat hal tersebut tersentak, tetapi kemudian tersenyum simpul.

Konser diawali dengan lagu pembuka yaitu Fire, dilanjutkan dengan Umbrella, dan lagu andalan album ke dua Hangeng. Heechul yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa memasang wajah datar, tetapi tidak dengan tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk meremas ujung jaketnya.

Hangeng pun selesai dengan lagu pembuka konsernya, ia mulai berbicara tentang konsernya. Berinteraksi dengan penonton lalu dilanjuti dengan lagu-lagu yang ada di album pertama dan ke dua.

Setelah sekitar 2 jam konser full tanpa istirahat, akhirnya lagu terakhir sebelum break. My Logo.

Hangeng sudah diposisi, bersama dengan dancer berkewanegaraan non-China, pria dan wanita. Lantunan lagu My Logo sudah terdengar, Hangeng sudah memulai gerakan dancenya.

_"I'm going international, go go_

_International show show,_

_International logo oh oh oh,_

_I'm going international-_

_-Baby sha sha sha oh naye shanghai love_

_Jakku jakku nata ma_

_Baby sha sha sha daeche neon mwoya_

_Hulkjjeok hulkjjeok nal ulleyeo-"_

Seketika lagu tersebut berubah pada saat reff. Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

_"-Sha sha sha naemam oneuldo_

_Dugeub dugeun geori ge_

_Baby sha sha sha oh naye shangai love_

_Do do do do do do hae-"_

Penonton yang menggerakkan lighstick pun langsung terdiam dan berhenti menggerakkannya. Dancer yang sudah sangat bersemangat itu pun juga ikut terdiam saat mendengar lagu yang berbeda. Mereka mengernyitkan dahi, bingung.

_"-Bihaeng gireuk tago gaya mannal tende_

_Manman chiga anha anha ulmeok ulmeok_

_Yangjjeu gangeul geonneo geonneo gago pado_

_Doni eobseo himdeureo-"_

Tepat pada saat lirik tersebut teralun, Hangeng langsung tersadar, dia harus segera mengambil tindakan. Hangeng langsung memutar otak lalu turun ke panggung utama. Dia mengajak penonton untuk menggerakkan badan bersama. Diakhir lagu Hangeng berkata

"Ini hanya selingan. My Logo yang sesungguhnya akan segera ditampilkan" Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Beberapa saat tediam, dia melanjutkan "Kalian senang kan?"

Penonton yang datang pun terdiam sesaat, berhenti menggerakkan lighstick ataupun atribut lainnya, lalu dengan kaku dan terbata-bata menjawab

"y-ye-yeah! Hangeng ciao!"

Setelah inisiden tadi, Hangeng tetap melanjutkan dengan lagu My Logo miliknya. Sesudah itu diadakan break sebentar. Memberi kesempatan penonton untuk keluar sekedar ke toilet, dsbnya. Heechul pun ikut keluar dari venue, tetapi tujuannya berbeda dari yang lain. Backstage.

.

.

.

"Konser macam apa ini? Kesalahan pada lagu. Memalukan sekali. Hh benar-benar idiot." Heechul berkata sambil memasang muka mencemooh kepada seseorang yang berpapasan _–sengaja- _dengannya. Hangeng.

"Itu tadi hanya selingan" Hangeng menjawab dengan santai sambil tersenyum simpul. Senyum menyejukkan yang selama ini selalu Heechul rindukan. Ia sudah mengetahui arah ucapan Heechul kepadanya.

"Kenapa semuanya masih sama? Tidak ada yang berubah.." Gumam Heechul pelan sambil memalingakan pandangannya. Heran dengan reaksi yang masih bisa ditunjukkan disaat-saat seperti ini.

Hangeng semakin tersenyum pelan saat mendengar ucapan lelaki ini, ada sedikit kelegaan dihatinya saat mendengar ucapan Heechul tadi.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hangeng masih setia memperhatikan sosok yang ada di depannya saat ini. _'Cantik._' ucap Hangeng dalam hati.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Heechul yang sedari tadi masih mencoba mengontrol emosi dan detak jantungnya yang semakin tidak karuan. Masih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Maaf." Hangeng memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Mwo? Maaf katamu? Ck. Untuk apa bodoh?" Heechul menatap lelaki di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Pancaran kepedihan, kekecewaan dan kerinduan yang menyatu jauh di lubuk hatinya. Hangeng bisa melihat itu dengan jelas, karena ia juga merasakan hal yang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Aku..a-aku ingin sekali menjelaskan semuanya pada mu saat itu. Hanya saja..-" Perkataan Hangeng terhenti saat melihat raut wajah Heechul yang mulai mengeras. Matanya memerah menahan butiran-butiran kristal yang seakan memberontak ingin keluar.

"Apa? Apa Tan Hangeng? Hh pengecut. Sudah kusangka kamu cuma bisa lari dari masalah. Tidak berani menyelesaikan dengan cara yang benar. Memangnya selama ini kamu anggap kami apa hah? Kamu anggap aku apa hah? Jawab bodoh." Heechul berkata, tidak lebih tepatnya menghujat lelaki di depannya. Matanya masih terus memandang lurus kedepan. Pandangan matanya sudah mengabur, tidak dapat melihat jelas apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Bukan. Bukan begitu Chullie-ya. Maksud aku bukan begitu, hanya saja-" omongan Hangeng kembali terputus. Heechul langsung membalikkan badan dan berjalan.

"Aku hanya perlu bukti. Bertindaklah tuan Tan" Dia pun melanjutkan jalannya kembali. Matanya berkedip, bulir-bulir yang sudah ditahannya mati-matian akhirnya keluar juga. Ia berbelok. Berhenti, lalu menyadarkan tubuhnya ke tembok yang membatasi ruangan dimana tempat dia berada dengan ruagan lawan bicaranya tadi. Memegang dada nya yang begitu sakit. Perasaan ini datang lagi. Perasaan yang tidak pernah atau mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang dari hatinya. Perasaan abstrak bernama cinta yang menariknya jatuh semakin dalam. Tangis itu pun pecah saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Lagu terakhir pun selesai, menandakan konser ini akan berakhir. Tetapi tidak lama saat lampu sudah dinyalakan, terdengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi sedang berbicara.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta waktu kalian sebentar. Aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu kepada orang-orang yang selama ini sudah kurugikan dan juga sudah menghawatirkan aku. Terimakasih sebelumnya karena sudah bisa menerima keadaan ini. Maaf juga karena aku tidak bisa berbagi sedikit saja kepada kalian. Aku memang tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang terjadi atau apa yang kurasa. Untuk saat ini biarlah semua berjalan seperti ini.

Untuk saat ini, aku ingin melantunkan satu lagu untuk kalian, mencoba untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ku. Maaf dan.. Terima kasih."

Suara itu seketika berhenti. Terjadi keheningan di tempat konser tersebut, semua mencoba untuk menyimak apa yang terjadi. Bertanya-tanya sebenarnya ada perihal apa dan lagu apa yang sedang dan ingin dinyanyikan oleh idola mereka tersebut.

Alunan lagu yang mengalun lembut terdengar, beberapa dari mereka yang sadar langsung menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi. Tidak terkecuali dengan deretan pria-pria yang ada di bangku VVIP. Hangeng keluar dari arah bawah panggung, mengenakan pakaian terakhir yang dipakainya, hanya saja dia melepas topi nya saat ini.

_"Naegeseo eobjebuteo jichingeolkka_

_Nan nege muiseul himdeulke han geolkka_

_Deo isang amureon maldo_

_Dohaji anhneun neoyeke_

_Ijeneun muleulsudo eobneun_

_Naega dwae beoringeol-"_

Seorang lelaki yang mengenakan scraft merah -yang hampir menutupi mulut dan hidungnya- itu pun tersentak. Hatinya bergemuruh tidak tenang. Orang-orang disampingnya juga penonton lain ikut terkejut. Tidak jarang beberapa dari mereka berteriak histeris dan menitikkan air mata tanpa mereka sadari saat The King of Dance melantunkan lagu tersebut. She's Gone. Lagu ballad dari album Don't Don.

_"-Heunhan tojeongdo han beon eobsi_

_Geujeo neon chakhan misoro useojuneun_

_Geu nune seuchineun_

_Seulpeum neocheo beoringeon_

_Musimhaedeon miryeonhamingeol mianhae~~ My Love-"_

Hangeng berjalan kearah deretan bangku VVIP dan berhenti tepat di depan para member Super Junior berada. Awalnya ia tidak menyangka bahwa semua member ada disana, menonton konsernya. Hanya saja tepat pada saat Heechul menemuinya di backstage dan insiden lagu Orange Caramel tadi dimulai, ia baru menyadari hal tersebut.

_"-Dolaseo neun neoreul bomyeo sarangi geodheogadeon_

_Shigani ijeya naegedo boigo ijiman_

_Ibyeoriran sungancheoreom oneungeora saenggakhaejji_

_Naege ireoke seumyeodeulgo isseoddaneun geol mollasseosso-"_

Hangeng masih terus menyanyikan lagu tersebut, walaupun suaranya tidak sebagus Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kangin atau Sungmin. Tapi dia tetap bernyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan. Tanpa disadarinya beberapa member seperti Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Shindong sudah menitikkan air matanya. Penonton disana pun ikut bernyanyi, seolah-olah memberi kekuatan dan mengetahui apa yang idolanya rasakan.

Lagu terus dinyanyikan hingga pada saat memasuki bagian klimaks, Hangeng menyerah. Dia masih berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah. Menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. Lagu tersebut terus mengalun. Membuat semua penonton yang mendengarnya secara sadar atau pun tidak ikut bernyanyi.

_"-Ireo naega museummareul eotteohke haeyahalkka_

_Sumjocha swil su eobseul mankeum ohjireowo_

_Neocheobeorin shingansogeul seohdulleo hemaeubhwado_

_Ijewa hal su inneun geol_

_Eobdaneun geoseul-"_

Hangeng benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya tersebut. Butiran-butiran kristal yang melambangkan kesungguhan hati seseorang itu pun, akhirnya terlepas tanpa bisa ia tahan. Dia membiarkan semua orang yang datang dapat melihat kesungguhan hatinya dalam menyanyikan lagu ini. Hingga lagu tersebut selesai, ia masih terus berharap 'mereka' dapat mengerti apa yang ingin pria China tersebut sampaikan.

.

.

.

Konser Hangeng sudah berakhir dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekarang semua member sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk SS4 mereka di Shanghai. Sungmin, Ryewook dan Yesung sibuk menyanyikan ulang beberapa lagu yang masih belum begitu yakin dengan nadanya. Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Siwon sedang berbicara dengan Hyelim -salah satu dancer- tentang sedikit perubahan scenario gerakan di lagu Oppa Oppa. Leeteuk yang sedang berbicara serius dengan manager. Kyuhyun dan Shindong yang sedang di rias. Kangin yang sedang menelfon. Juga tidak ketinggalan Heechul yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop milik nya.

"Hyung, lihat itu." Bisik Ryewook kepada Yesung sambil menyenggol pelan tangan Yesung.

"Semenjak dia menonton konser Hankyung hyung, sifatnya berubah jadi lebih pendiam. Sama seperti saat Hankyung hyung memutuskan tentang keputusannya." Ryewook melanjutkan ucapannya. Yesung hanya bisa menanggapi dengan tatapan datar –seperti biasanya-.

"Biarkan begitu Wookie-ya. Tunggu sebentar lagi. Semua akan menjadi lebih baik." Balas Yesung. Ia kembali mengambil earphone nya dan menstel lagu secara shuffle dari iPod-nya.

"Tapi hyung-" Ucapan Ryewook terhenti tepat pada saat Yesung memasangkan earphone sebelah kanan untuk didengarkan oleh Ryewook. Ia terdiam. Mencoba mengerti ucapan Yesung melalui lagu ini.

_**Hangeng - wings of love**_**.**

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya seorang pria yang sedang menyeruput capucinno itu pelan.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Orang yang ditanya tadi balik bertanya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan memiringkan kepalanya, seakan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud.

"Tch. Aku tau akting mu memang bagus Tan Hangeng. Tapi tidak berguna untuk saat ini. Kau tau maksud ku kan? Cepat ambil keputusan sebelum kau menyesal." Balas pria yang sekarang sudah menghabiskan setengah gelas capucinno nya itu.

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Bisa kau bantu aku, Sun Le? Tolong siapkan tiket itu untukku." Pinta orang yang diketahui bernama lengkap Tan Hangeng tersebut.

"Kapan?"

"Secepatnya." Ucap Hangeng dengan pelan namun menyiratkan ketegasan dan kesiapan dibaliknya.

.

.

.

Saat ini SS4 Shanghai sudah berlangsung. Seluruh ELF yang datang pun sudah berada di dalam venue. VCR pembuka juga sudah diperlihatkan, sekarang lagu pertama sedang dinyanyikan. Superman.

Penonton yang berada disana tidak hentinya berteriak menyerukan fanchant, nama member kesayangan atau hanya sekedar kata-kata penyemangat yang semakin membuat suasana konser semakin hidup. Lagu kedua, Opera-pun juga sudah selesai dengan sempurna. Lalu sekarang dilanjutkan dengan lagu ketiga. Twins.

Penonton yang datang sibuk memfokuskan pandangan mereka kepada penampilan idol tersebut. Tidak jarang dari mereka meneriakkan fanchant dengan sangat bersemangat. Hampir tidak menyadari jika ada dua orang pria yang baru saja duduk dibangku Terrace –atau lebih dikenal dengan nama VIP-. Pria pertama mengenakan mengenakan jeans dan kaus yang dibalut jaket hitam dipadukan dengan kedua tidak jauh berbeda, dia mengenakan jeans, kaus yang dibalut dengan jaket kulit coklat, dipadukan dengan kacamata hitam juga topi.

Hangeng POV

Aku berada di sini sekarang. Di dalam lautan sapphire blue yang sangat memanjakan mata. Sudah lama aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Perpaduan antara terharu, dan juga sesak yang terus bergejolak di hatiku. Hampir tiga tahun aku tidak pernah merasakan nyamannya suasana yang dibuat, warna sapphire yang memanjakan mata, teriakan yang semakin membuat semangat, panggung spektakuler, dan tentunya mereka.

Ya, kalian benar. Aku sekarang berada di konser yang tiga tahun belakangan tidak pernah aku ikuti lagi. Aku tertawa kecil, seperti berbalas menonton saja, kemarin mereka yang menonton acaraku. Sekarang aku yang menonton acara mere..- Apa? Ini juga acara ku? Haha kalian salah. Ini acara mereka.

Sekarang mereka sedang melantunkan lagu ketiga. Kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa mengetahui jika ini sudah lagu ketiga? Perlu kalian ketahui, aku memang tidak disana. Tapi aku berusaha mengikuti semua kegiatan mereka melalui internet. Hh seperti stalker saja.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku rindu menyanyikan lagu ini. Lagu pertama yang memperkenalkan kami kepada masyarakat. Lagu debut yang selalu kami banggakan. Walau ada satu diantara kita yang mengatakan bahwa, dia tidak menyukai lagu tersebut. Alasannya karena tidak ada suara dia didalamnya. Tapi itu hanya sebuah lelucon. Kita semua tahu itu, yakan?

"Kau yakin akan menonton konser ini hingga akhir?" Tanya Sun Le yang duduk tepat disebelah kiri ku.

"Eung." Jawab ku singkat bersamaan dengan senyuman tipis dariku.

Satu demi satu lagu pun dinyanyikan. Tepat pada saat dimana semua member menyebar dan tidak ada koreografi, aku terdiam sebentar. Otakku mengatakan aku harus pergi sekarang, tapi hati kecilku mengatakan aku harus tetap diam menikmati jalannya konser. Pada saat aku melihat dongsaeng ku mendekat kearah tempat dudukku, aku tahu, bahwa aku sebaiknya tetap berada disini.

"ShiYuan!"

"AA ShiYuan~!"

"Astaga dia tampan sekali!"

Teriakan itu membuatku refleks tersenyum. Mata kami bertemu, nafasku sempat tertahan sebentar. Sepertinya dia juga sama, aku bisa melihat dia tatapan matanya yang terkejut. Tapi dikontrolnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Sepertinya dia mengetahui posisi ku saat ini. Siwon-ah, kau memang dongsaeng yang paling bisa diandalkan!

Awalnya semua berjalan sangat lancar. Aku dapat menonton penampilan mereka dengan tenang –walaupun hati kecilku tidak bisa tenang-, hingga sampai pada saat lagu Our Love, ada fans yang duduk disebelahku melihat kearah kirinya. Dan bisa kalian bayangkan apa yang dikatakan ELF itu.

"Hangeng…Gege?"

Aku melihat kearah orang yang baru saja memanggilku. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan keterkejutan saat melihat apa yang ada disampingnya. Oh Tuhan, tolong untuk kali ini saja jangan sampai dia berteriak. Jika dia bisa mengontrol emosinya, aku janji akan melakukan apapun yang dia minta.

"Gege.. Eum.. Sedang apa disini?"

Okay dia bertanya dengan nada yang sama, bahkan lebih dikecilkan. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan apa yang dia pinta.

"Gege..?"

"Sst! Hm aku..sedang menonton." Jawabku santai, masih dengan senyum tipisku.

"Aku tahu kamu sedang menonton sekarang. Maksudku, kenapa…-Ah! Kamu kangen ya?"

"..."

"Baiklah tidak usah dijawab. Oh iya, aku ini GengFans loh, dan aku juga HanChul Shipper! Hehe, lihat ini" Dia menunjukkan wallpaper iPhone-nya yang memasang foto aku dengan Heechul saat sedang melaksanakan SS2. Aku terkejut awalnya, tapi aku senang sekali saat mengetahui dia menyukai kami.

"Hahaha, terima kasih." Jawabku seadanya. Dia pun terlihat mengangguk dan melihat kembali kearah panggung. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, melihat dan menyimak kembali apa yang sedang dilakukan.

"Ah, boleh aku minta satu permintaan kepadamu?" Gadis itu bertanya akhirnya. Baiklah aku akan melaksanakannya.

"Apa yang kamu mau?"

"Begini.. aku mendengar kabar bahwa gege dan Heechul oppa jarang berkomunikasi. Bahkan ada yang bilang bahwa kalian berdua sedang bertengkar.."

Astaga apa dia stalker? Sepertinya dia ingin aku bermaafan dengannya.

"..jika memang iya. Aku minta kalian berbaikan ya? Hehe."

Gadis itu menyengir. Tepat saat dia selesai berkata, Leeteuk hyung berteriak mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah hadir di konser ini. Sepertinya acara akan segera berakhir. Aku bisa melihat Leeteuk hyung menangis –lagi.

"Dan juga terima kasih yang amat sangat kepada orang yang telah menyisihkan waktunya untuk menonton acara kami. Saranghae, yeongwonhi.." Tepat pada saat Leeteuk hyung mengucapkan kata tersebut, mata kami saling bertemu. Dan aku bisa meraskan dadaku semakin sesak sekarang.

.

.

.

Author POV

Heechul dan Kangin berada disamping panggung sekarang. Mereka sedang mengamati penonton yang datang. Heechul melihat sesuatu yang ganjil. Lalu dia berucap dalam hati

"_Bagaimana bisa seorang menonton konser mengenakan kacamata hitam seperti itu. Memang dia buta apa?"_

Kangin pun juga menyadari ada yang aneh dari penonton bagian VIP. Ada satu orang yang mengenakan kacamata hitam serta topi disaat konser sedang berjalan. Dia terus memerhatikan orang tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya..

"Astaga. Itu Hankyung hyung! Yakan itu Hankyung hyung? Tidak mungkin aku salah."

Kangin melirik ke pria yang berada disampingnya. Tatapan matanya sama tertuju dengan apa yang Kangin lihat tadi. Tapi sekarang, tatapan mata itu sudah berubah menjadi tatapan kosong, yang jarang sekali dia tunjukkan.

'_Apa itu dia?'_

Heechul berfikir dan berkata dalam hati. Dia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik lelaki itu. Sepertinya Heechul berharap bahwa yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah pria yang selama ini sudah mengganggu fikirannya tersebut. Hingga tanpa sadar dia berkata

"Aku harap itu memang dia."

.

.

.

Dikarenakan jatah liburan Heechul yang sebentar, dia harus segera pulang ke Korea untuk melanjutkan wajib militernya. Saat ini dia sedang bersiap untuk berangkat menuju ke bandara. Member yang lain tidak bisa mengantar dikarenakan jadwal mereka yang padat.

'_Untuk apa aku berlama-lama disini. Lagipula misi mereka sudah selesai. Lebih baik aku kembali ke Korea dan menghabiskan sisa libur di sana.' _Fikir Heechul.

Akhirnya setelah barang-barangnya selesai dibereskan, dia langsung berjalan menuju lobby untuk menemui Yesung yang sudah menunggunya di mobil.

"Kau lama sekali hyung" Yesung berkata dengan datar.

"Tch. Berisik. Ayo kita jalan sekarang." Heechul pun berjalan kearah mobil dan langsung duduk dibangku penumpang, Yesung berada di bangku samping sopir dan manager mereka yang menyupir.

Heechul pun kembali melamun, tidak berniat melakukan sesuatu untu menghidupkan suasana di mobil. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa diam sambil sesekali melirik keadaan hyung nya tersebut. Tidak berniat untuk merusak mood hyung nya yang memang sudah buruk.

Sesampainya mereka di bandara, Heechul langsung pamit masuk ke dalam untuk melakukan check-in dan mengurus keperluan penerbangan. Yesung dan manager mereka pun juga sudah kembali ke hotel.

"Heechul…sunbaenim?" sapa seseorang dari arah samping. Heechul merasa mengenal dengan suara itu. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati junior nya yang menyapa.

"Hey, Wufan! Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya kamu harus promosi debut EXO-M? kenapa disini?" Tanya Heechul kepada orang yang ternyata adalah leader EXO-M tersebut.

"Hyung benar. Aku dan yang lain memang sedang melakukan masa promosi debut kami. Kebetulan aku harus mengurus beberapa keperluan di Korea, baru kembali ke sini. Hyung sendiri kenapa bisa disini?" Tanya Kris berbasa-basi.

"Ah ti-tidak. Aku hanya diajak member untuk menyaksikan Super Show di Shanghai bersama Kangin juga. Hanya saja karena waktu liburan ku yang sebentar aku harus pulang sekarang." Balas Heechul dengan sedikit terbata. Menutupi kejadian yang sebenarnya. Kris pun tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban sunbae-nya tersebut.

"Sepertinya kita satu pesawat hyung. Ah! Sebentar" Kris pun terlihat sedang merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas-nya.

Setelah benda itu ditemukan, dia langsung memberikannya kepada Heechul. Heechul mengernyit bingung saat mendapatkan benda tersebut di tangannya.

"Hey! MP3 ini buat apa?" Tanya Heechul tidak sabaran. Dan hanya dijawab dengan gerakan tangan dari Kris, seolah mengatakan untuk mendengarkannya diatas pesawat nanti.

.

.

.

Saat ini keadaan pesawat sudah sangat tenang. Penumpang yang memenuhi kursi di kabin pun sudah terlelap ke dalam alam mimpi masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan pria cantik yang mengenakan topi juga scraff hitamnya yang menggantung sempurna di leher jenjangnya. Kursi pesawat yang didudukinya saat ini sangat menunjang untuk siapa saja yang ingin terlelap ke alam bawah sadar. Kelas executive yang dijanjikan oleh perusahaan penerbangan itu pun sangat menjanjikan. Hanya saja semua itu tidak menarik perhatian pria yang sedang memandangi benda hitam di tangannya saat ini.

'_Sebenarnya maksud Kris memberikan benda ini apa?'_

Karena diliputi dengan perasaan ingin tahu yang amat dalam, pria yang diketahui bernama Kim Heechul itu pun akhirnya memasang headset ke telinganya dan mulai menekan tanda play. Ternyata hanya terdapat satu file di dalamnya.

Setelah beberapa saat mendengarkan rekaman yang ada di MP3 tadi, raut wajah dari pria berjulukan 'Space Big Star' itu berubah drastis. Tubuhnya menegang, keringat mulai membasahi pelipis nya –yang jelas suhu di dalam kabin terasa dingin- itu, pelupuk matanya menahan muntahan cairan bening yang siap keluar, nafasnya tercekat seakan yang baru dia dengar itu adalah ucapan yang sebentar lagi akan merubah padangannya. Ya, pandangannya yang salah selama hampir 3 tahun itu.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

"Gege, selama ini aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Tapi aku tidak berani menanyakannya kepadamu?" orang yang dipanggil gege itu pun menoleh kepada sumber yang bertanya

"Kenapa tidak tanyakan langsung saja kepadaku?" tatapnya bingung kepada orang yang baru saja menyelesaikan debut stage grupnya di acara yang mereka datangi sekarang, The 12th Mengniu Music Chart Awards Ceremony.

"Aku rasa ini masalah pribadimu. Hanya saja aku tidak tahan melihatmu sepeti sekarang ini. Aku merasa kamu seperti berbeda, gege.." lelaki tinggi bersurai coklat keemasan itu pun menggantung pernyataannya. Seakan ragu untuk menanyakannya

"Hm kamu benar. Aku pun juga merasakannya." Lelaki yang dipanggil Hangeng itu pun mengambil botol air mineral dan meneguknya. Lalu ia menatap lurus kedepan.

"Memangnya., kamu merasakan ada yang hilang?" pancing lelaki yang lebih muda itu.

"Ya, aku merasakan itu. Sudah lama aku merasakannya. Kamu tahu kan Kris, semenjak aku memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan ku sendiri, aku kembali kesini dengan awal yang baru. Memang kesuksesan sangat mudah untuk kuraih, tapi tetap saja aku merasa ada yang hilang. Salah satu bagian hatiku serasa kosong" lelaki yang dipanggil Kris itu pun tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan itu.

"Aku tahu. Lalu kenapa kamu bertindak seperti semuanya seakan baik-baik saja? Padahal itu hanya jadi boomerang untuk mu, Hangeng gege" Kris membalas ucapan tersebut sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipis miliknya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia merasakan sakit yang lebih dari ini" lelaki yang diketahui bernama Hangeng pun berucap lemah. Matanya menatap kosong kearah lelaki yang ada didepannya.

"Hm.. Lalu kenapa kamu tidak kembali? Padahal kamu sendiri sudah mendapatkan tawaran untuk kembali bukan? Semua orang yang ada di perusahaan sudah mengetahui itu, gege" Kris menegakkan duduknya. Merasa tertarik dengan topik yang sudah dipancingnya dari awal.

Tetapi Kris harus kembali kecewa, karena sunbae-nya tersebut hanya terdiam dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis andalannya. Kris seperti mendapatkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya selama ini. Hanya dengan senyuman tipis yang menyiratkan ketertekanan, kesedihan, kerinduan dan semangat yang bergabung menjadi satu dalam diri seorang Tan Hangeng.

Karena hanya seorang Tan Hangeng dan Kim Heechul yang dapat merubah jalan hidup mereka kedepan. Kembali bersama _'mereka'_, atau tetap di tempat masing-masing dan menunggu datangnya keajaiban untuk kembali menyatukan kedua insan itu.

Karena hati kecil mereka, masih menyelipkan cinta yang terpendam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END/TBC?**

Annyeong, ini FF ke dua saya yang mungkin gakelar-kelar karena gajelas tujuannya mau kemana(?)

Hehe, jadi ini sebenernya belum end bgt sih. Cuma kalau kalian sudah cukup dengan hanya sampai disini saja akan di END kan. Kalau tidak, silahkan review dan bilang endingnya mau seperti apa;)

Sorry for typos, and mind to RnR?^^


End file.
